


The Demon In Heart

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love me some demon love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strategic plot, demon!deanxdemon!reader, demon!reader, i suck at summaries, supernatural season 10 canon verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: Dean lost his humanity when he was killed by Metatron and became a demon. Now that he was with the king of hell, Crowley, running away from his brother Sam, a stranger caught his eyes. He soon realized that she was a demon, but that's not what she was supposed to be for him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And I successfully continue to suck at summaries.  
> Includes a lot of canon scenes.  
> Happy Reading! :)  
> 

There was a time when he was good. A time when he cared about people. . A time when he would give his life to save someone else’s in a heartbeat. A time when he was _human_. It seems to be so long ago now.  
The bar was crawling with people with the sound of their chatter and some one hit wonder playing on the karaoke filling the place. The King of Hell, Crowley occupied a table near the bar, entertaining a fine glass of whiskey in his hand with two demons sitting across from him. He was eyeing a specific green eyed man who was seated at one of the bar stools, ordering shots one after another. Crowley had had enough of Dean’s ‘devil may care’ attitude. He’d been trying to get him to get to hell’s business from the first day but he couldn’t care less.  
“And now he’s flirting with the blonde waitress. Marvellous.” He muttered in his breath as he took another sip from his drink.  
“Um, excuse me sir, but did you hear what I said?” the demon in a young man’s meatsuit said.  
“What? Of course I did. Now get out of my sight will you?” Crowley rolled his eyes.  
The demon looked at his partner and they quietly did as told.  
As the demons left him alone, he stood up from his place to make his way towards the older Winchester who was still talking to the waitress. But before he could reach to him, he was stopped in his tracks by someone calling out his name from behind him. He turned around to face where the sound came from.  
The only things that seemed to be on this _new_ Dean’s mind seemed to be booze and sex and occasional karaoke. He was effortlessly flirting with the waitress who was standing in front of him. Women practically threw themselves at him, making this even easier for him. He noticed Crowley coming toward him from the sidelines, rolled his eyes in frustration but nevertheless continued talking, for at least till he got to him. After a few moments he realized that Crowley was gone from his peripheral view which made him turn his head and look around the crowded bar until he found him standing near the other end of the bar, his hands shoved in the pockets of his suit, talking to a woman he had never seen before. She had long light brown hair that almost reached her hip, lightly sculpting her face. She was wearing tight jeans and black leather jacket that stood in contrast with her light olive skin. The confidence in her radiated as she spoke to the king of hell. Dean’s attention was so captured by her that he didn’t even notice that the waitress he’d been talking to wasn’t there anymore. He kept his stare fixed at the two of them, mostly at the stranger. They appeared to be arguing about something he couldn’t understand. Soon he started making his way over to them, but before he could reach the two, the woman Crowley was arguing to, seemingly ended the conversation as she brushed passed him to leave the place. His eyes followed her till she walked out the door but she kept looking straight.  
The sun was setting as wild winds were rustling the dried leaves and stray paper bits around in the scarcely populated alleyway. The woman from the bar took a turn towards the alley but then stopped in her tracks in between.  
“Are you just gonna follow me all day or are you gonna talk?” She called out.  
As she did, Dean walked out from behind the wall, hands in the pockets of his jacket, stare fixed at the woman as she turned around to face the guy who was following her.  
“Dean Winchester.” She said knowingly with her arms crossed over her chest. Dean smirked at her and took long steps to close the distance between them. He raised his green eyes which were met by a pair of hazel ones looking directly into them.  
“You know me?” he asked her.  
“You’re kinda famous around in hell.” She answered. Her answer was enough for Dean to realise that she was a demon. Also, she didn’t seem to be least bit intimated by how close Dean was standing. She uncrossed her arms and shoved her hands into her jacket.  
Normally Dean never went after demons but there was something about her that made him gain interest in her more and more as the seconds ticked by. There was something clearly different about her than the other demons he had met. But he couldn’t put his finger on it just yet. He wanted to know more.  
“Well, why don’t you tell me what the heated discussion back in the bar was about?”  
“None of your concern. Besides...” She asked assertively. “...from what I’ve heard, you don’t want anything to do with Crowley or hell.”  
“I don’t.” Dean stated. “What I’m interested in, is _you_.”  
His words earned a confused impression from her as she raised her brows slightly but regained her confident posture as he continued.  
“What do you know, I might be able to help.” His teeth dipped into his lower lip as the last word came out.  
“I don’t want any help.” She stated, seemingly not intimidated by his actions. “Especially from a Winchester.” She added.  
“You and I both know that it’s just a matter of time before your brother finds you and then you both are back at every demon’s ass again.” She explained herself.  
Dean looked a little taken aback by her statement as his expressions fell. “You’re wrong sweetheart. I ain’t going back to who I was, ever.”  
She let out a wry laugh before speaking again. “We’ll see.”  
“You know...” He narrowed his eye brows. “You’ve got a lot of nerve to be arguing with the King of Hell. I’ve seen him turn demons to dust for a lot less. What gives?”  
There was genuine curiosity in his voice which was well read by her too. She smiled at his question as she replied to him. “What gives...” she brushed the palm of her hand lightly at his chest. “...is that maybe you underestimate me.” With this she pushed him lightly backwards making him fumble a step before standing straight to find that she was gone, disappearing into thin air.  
\-------------  
It was the next day after Dean had met her but he couldn’t seem to shake the thought of her out of his mind. There was something different about her than the other demons, he was sure of that. He was trying hard to distract himself from her. For that, he was now lying in the bed while the blonde waitress from the other day dressed herself back in front of the dresser.  
Without a knock, Crowley barged into the room and frowned at the sight in front of him; Dean lying naked underneath the covers and the woman finishing dressing herself. “What is happening here?”  
“What does it look like?” Dean smirked.  
“In _my_ room?” he snarled. Dean shrugged smugly.  
“Please get dressed, no one wants to see that.” He added.  
The woman offered Crowley a smile before leaving them alone in the motel room. Crowley shifted his feet to follow her out of the room but was stopped by Dean.  
“Hey Crowley?” he called out while pulling the black shirt above his head. Crowley turned back to face him. “Yes?”  
“Who was that demon chick in the bar the other day?”  
Crowley raised his eyebrows in confusion but quickly realised who he was talking about.”Since when are _you_ interested in hell’s business?” he asked him sceptically.  
“Since now.” Dean grinned.  
Crowley narrowed his eyes at him. “Well, that _demon chick_ was the ruler of crossroads, must you know.”  
Dean’s grin dropped into a lopsided smile upon the new information. She was not just some demon, but the ruler of crossroads. But this just made it more interesting for him. His mind was too fogged with her, even by just knowing her for a day. He didn’t know why, but he was determined to find out.


	2. I'm In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are open.  
> Leave a kudos or a comment or both if you like it so far. It encourages me and truly makes my day :)

Dean was told by Crowley that the demon that had caught Dean’s attention was not just a demon, but she was also the queen of crossroads. But that didn’t change much for Dean; he still wanted to know more.  
“The ruler of crossroads, huh? Well, what did she want?” Dean asked Crowley as he rose from the bed, straightening his shirt.  
“She wants me to return to hell, without you, I might add. She thinks that adding you to the party is a bad idea.” He told him.  
Dean frowned pretending to look hurt. Crowley rolled his eyes at his act. “So...” Dean walked closer to Crowley so he was standing in front of him. “This Queen of Crossroads have a name?”  
Crowley narrowed his eyes at him. “You are not interested in hell at all, are you? You’re interested in her.” He scowled.  
Dean let out a small laugh and raised his hands. “You got me.” He said jokingly.  
“You know what? I am going to get back to hell and you can do whatever you want here, I don’t care. I’m done trying to help you.” Crowley was annoyed at him. Even after his countless efforts to bring him into game, he couldn’t care less about hell. But Crowley seemed like he had finally had enough so he walked out on him without another word.  
Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He wanted information on her but Crowley wasn’t going to be any useful anymore.  
++++++++  
Two days went by and Dean didn’t meet Crowley, but he did find out something. It was easy for him to find out the name of the queen of crossroads and along with that he got some other information as well. Amongst them was the place where she was going to be that day.  
It was almost noon when he entered the diner which looked like it didn’t get many costumers at this time. It was easy for him to spot her in the place, sitting at a table near the big glass window. She was sitting facing him, with a beer in her hands, but her stare was fixed on something on her far right. The sunrays that entered the place made her hazel eyes appear a glimmering mix of green and yellow. Her hair to the left of her face looked like thin threads of gold lightly falling on her face. The thought of her being beautiful crossed Dean’s head but he shook it off because he was more than sure of it just being a meatsuit. He noticed that her gaze was set on a specific girl who was sitting at another table with two more people, assumingly her friends. He walked over to her with quiet steps and flopped down on the seat to her left making her jolt from the sudden presence and turn her head towards him.  
“Winchester.” She groaned.  
Dean had a smug grin on his face. “You know, stalking people like that is kinda frowned upon.” He said to her gesturing to the girl she was looking at. “Says the guy who’s been asking around about me for quite some days.” she remarked, mirroring his smug look.  
Dean gave her a slight confused expression. “Word travels fast among demons.” She added for his assistance before taking a sip from her bottle.  
Dean nodded understandingly. “So,” he placed his arm at the back of her chair and the other resting on his thigh, “who’s that chick you’re stalking?”  
She glanced at the girl then turned back to him. “Alice Morrison. Made a deal 10 years ago, comes up today.”  
“Since when does the ruler of crossroads collect souls?”  
“I’m not...” she shifted a little in her seat. “I’m not here to collect her soul, she still has till midnight. I’m just... observing.” She told him.  
Dean opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a waitress who had a wide smile on her which was all too familiar to you. “What can I get for you?” She asked him, eyes wandering to his lips then to his body, then again to his lips. She had a hot body with a pretty face. Any other time, Dean would have taken part in the flirting game with her, but not now. “Nothing, thanks.” He uttered with a smile on his face. The waitress looked kinda hurt when she had to leave.  
Dean turned his attention back to the demon sitting to his right. He leaned a bit forward towards her, getting a puzzled expression from her. He was staring right into her eyes. “What?” she asked him.  
“There’s something different about you, I can tell. I just can’t figure out what.” His tone was serious.  
“Maybe it’s the fact that I don’t want to jump your bones like every other girl.” She joked.  
“Don’t be so sure, sweetheart.” He winked at her.  
She leaned closer to him so that her lips were impossibly close to his ear lobe but didn’t touch. “I think I’m pretty sure.”She whispered. She backed away almost instantly as the last words left her lips to flash him a smirk.  
“Why are you here, Winchester?” she asked him.  
“Yeah that...” he lifted his hand from the back of her seat and placed both of his hands on the table, “You see, my brother Sammy’s been looking for me, and I’ve come to know that he has a new pet he’s been torturing for information on me. It’s one of your crossroads demon. Now, I don’t know if she knows anything or not, but if she does, I don’t want her to be spilling anything to my brother. So, I need your help finding them.”  
She listened to him seriously but turned her head away at the mention of help. “Why don’t you ask your best friend Crowley for help, I’m sure he’d be thrilled to help you.” She snorted.  
“We aren’t exactly on talking terms. And, it would be better to work with someone who’s easy on the eyes for once.” He grinned.  
She seemed to think about it as she took a swig from her drink. “Hmm... I could help you. But,” she traced the rim of the bottle with her finger then turned her head to meet his eyes peering at her, “what’s in it for me?”  
“I don’t know, don’t you want your demon back from him?”  
“She answered to a Winchester’s summon. She deserves that to be such a fool.”  
“She’s not a fool actually. Sammy got some other guy to make a deal with her.”  
Her expressions suddenly fell to something he couldn’t read. “Say I help you find them, then what?”  
“Then we get your demon back so she can’t tell him anything and leave.”  
“What about your brother?”  
“He doesn’t have any other leads than that so I’m hoping he’ll give up once the demon’s gone.”  
“Fine.” She took a last sip from her bottle. “I’m in.”  
Dean smirked at her and slapped a twenty on the table. “Drink’s on me.” He muttered to her before standing up. She followed his lead as they left the diner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are open.  
> Leave a kudos or a comment or both if you like it so far. It encourages me and truly makes my day :)


	3. She cares, but why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for late update but updates will be more frequent from now on :)  
> Happy Reading!

It took them about a day of driving before they reached the crossroads where the demon was summoned and obviously it was in the middle of some woods. They both stepped outside the car and started looking around. There was a large devil’s trap drawn in the middle of the crossroad, old Winchester trick. (y/n) lifted her hand and a crack was created on the outline of the trap, rendering it powerless. She stepped inside the trap and crouched down near the piece of ground that looked freshly dug. She removed a layer of mud to reveal a small metallic box as hoped. She lifted it up and opened it while Dean towered over her shoulder to take a look at the contents. The box had the common demon summoning ingredients like graveyard dust, the bone of a black cat and a photograph of the person who buried it. She held out the photograph to Dean and left the box there. Dean took the photograph from her hands and took a good look at it. “This the poor guy Sammy tricked huh.” He scoffed. (y/n) stood back up, dusting her hands. “You think he took her back to your library slash dungeon?” she asked him.  
Dean shook his head. “Oh no, it’s kinda far from here and he wouldn’t sweat it for torturing some random demon.” He told her. “He probably took her somewhere near, and obviously somewhere normal people wouldn’t go.”  
(y/n) looked around with her hands on her hips, “Yeah, nothing says near and somewhere people wouldn’t go quite like being in the middle of the freaking woods.” She remarked.  
Dean smirked at her. They walked around the woods in search of Sam and the demon for another couple hours when they found a little cottage deep in the woods, seemingly abandoned for a long time therefore, perfect for torturing information out of a crossroads demon. Dean and (y/n) stood at some distance from the cottage, invisible to anyone who might be inside. “So, you gonna go in or what?” Dean said to her.  
“You’re not coming?” she raised an eyebrow at him. Dean gave her a poker face. “The whole point of asking you was because I didn’t want him to find me and now you want me to just walk in there? Smart.”  
She rolled her eyes at him. She took a step forward but was stopped by Dean getting hold of her arm. “What?” she snarled at him. “You know what to do, right?” he asked. She gave him a frustrated look and yanked her arm free. He didn’t wait for her to answer, “You get your demon out from his hold and do whatever you want with her, okay?” He didn’t say anything about Sam.  
Her expressions faded as she gave him a reassuring nod. “Why don’t you go find us a place to spend the night because I’m sure as hell not getting in a car with you again in the same day.” Dean narrowed his eyes but agreed nevertheless. She saw him leave in the other direction and then made her way to the cottage.  
It was small with only one entrance through a barely holding wooden door. It was dark now and she could see a fire in the fire place burning from the broken window pane beside the door. She was inspecting the door for any kind of traps when suddenly she heard a scream from inside making her sure that this was the place where Sam was torturing her demon. With a flick of a wrist, the wooden door was ripped from its hinges and sent flying to the other side of the room.  
Sam had the demon knife in his hands when suddenly the sound of the door hitting the wall made him flinch. He instantly turned to face the person who had just arrived. She was standing in the doorway with her arms hanging by her sides, looking around the room when her eyes finally landed on Sam. “Who are you?” he asked her.  
“Name’s (y/n).” She gave him a smirk then flashed her completely red eyes to him and bringing them back to the ordinary hazel ones. Sam’s grip on the knife tightened. “What do you want?”  
She started making her way across the room. “You Winchesters are not exactly that smart as one would expect you to be, are you?” she glanced up on the ceiling and came to stand just outside the devil’s trap drawn on it. Sam let out a small frustrated sigh. “You didn’t really think I would be so stupid to walk right into your trap.”  
“Well, some are.” He said gesturing to the demon that was chained and cuffed in the middle of the trap. She looked like she had passed out from all the torture that was clear from the bleeding cuts all over her body. While she was distracted by the passed out demon with her back to him, Sam took it as a cue to attack her. He flung the knife at her, aiming for her heart but before the knife could even touch her, she flicked her finger and he was instantly tossed into the wall like a rag doll. While Sam composed himself back together, (y/n) watched the demon coming back to consciousness. She destroyed the demon traps on the ceiling and released her from the iron cuffs. The demon collapsed on the ground from the release but was quick to stand back up. She gave (y/n) a grateful smile but she couldn’t be less amused.  
“Leave.” She ordered. The demon looked happy as she was free and started walking out but was stopped by (y/n). “Smoke out, leave the body.”  
The demon looked confused but did as commanded.  
Sam was now backing on his feet. He pushed himself forward to stand straight. (y/n) turned to face him as she saw him reaching for his knife that was knocked out of his hands. He was able to get ahold of it as he lifted it up from the ground and gripped it ready for attack.  
“I’m not here to hurt you so you can put down the knife.” She told him.  
Sam raised his eyebrows at her. “Then what are you still doing here?”  
“I have a message for you. It’s from your brother.”  
Sam’s eyes went wide. “You know where he is?” desperation was clear in his tone.  
“I do. But I’m obviously not telling you.” She said.  
Sam took another shot at her, and flung the knife at her but still wasn’t fast enough. She stopped him by catching his wrist mid air and twisting it tight making him lose his grip on the knife. “I said I don’t want to hurt you...” she twisted his wrist even more earning a painful groan out of him, Sam winced at the pain radiating through his arm, he would’ve used his other arm for defence if it wasn’t in a stupid cast. He tried his best to free himself but (y/n), being a demon, was freakishly strong.  
“Doesn’t necessarily mean I won’t. Besides, what happens if you do find him? If you had the pair to kill him, you would’ve till now. So, what are you gonna do?”  
“I’m going to cure him.” Sam answered through the pain. He felt her focus disturbing for a second because her grip on his wrist faltered but she was quick to recover. “There’s no cure for demons.” She said with confusion.  
He gave her an amused look. “Except, there is.” To Sam’s surprise, she instantly let go of his wrist. He rubbed his wrist, looking at her with knotted eyebrows in confusion. She backed away slightly, her expressions conveying an expression he couldn’t read. A thought crossed his mind and he instantly acted on it. “I don’t know why you’re working for him but I can cure him if you lead me to him.” He said to her.  
She seemed like she was thinking about it but shook her head instead. She gestured towards the body of the brunette the demon left behind, “I would get her to a hospital soon, she still looks she could make it.” Her voice was soft and low. And the next second she disappeared into thin air, leaving Sam with no leads and even more confused than before.  
\--------------  
Dean was lying on the queen sized bed when he heard a knock on the door. He pushed himself up from the bed and opened the door to let (y/n) in. He closed the door behind her. “Honeymoon suite, really?” she raised an eyebrow at him. He playfully shrugged. “I thought maybe this would change your mind about not wanting to sleep with me.” He grinned.  
“Yeah no, I don’t think it did.” She made a frowny face. He chuckled and sat down at the edge on the bed while she took off her jacket.  
“So, how’d it go?”  
“Demon’s gone, Sam’s clueless about where you are.” She poured herself a drink from one of the champagne bottles on the table. He nodded while mumbling a _good_.  
She took a sip from the fancy glass and looked into in, thinking over something. She looked over at Dean who was staring right back at her. “Did you know...” she carefully placed the glass on the table, “that there’s a cure for demons?”  
“Yeah, I did.” He stood up. (Y/N) looked genuinely surprised. “Then why are you running from him?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know exactly what I mean.”  
“What can I say? I wanna stay like this.” He took small steps forward.  
“No, you don’t.”  
Dean was now standing mere inches from her face. He tilted his head in disclosure, his eyes locked with hers.  
“You know what I think?” she voiced. “I think you’re scared.”  
Dean’s smile vanished from his face and anger took its place. “You know that your brother has a cure and can help you. Still you’re running from him, hiding. Why is that?” she didn’t flinch when Dean slammed his hand on the wall behind her, trapping her between himself and the wall.  
“I like the disease.” He said, his eyes turning completely black. (y/n) smirked, not put off by him. “No,” She shook her head, “you’d rather be a demon than face the reality. Than face your brother.”  
Dean had had enough of her, he couldn’t control himself anymore. His jaw clenched in rage as he raised his hand to her neck and pressed it against the wall. She was still smiling. “Oh go ahead, kill me by all means. But that wouldn’t change the fact that you’re scared; of yourself.”  
Dean’s grip on her neck stayed unfaltered. “Why do you care anyway?”  
Her smile fell as she spoke in a low voice, “I wish I didn’t.” And she was gone, disappeared into thin air. He punched the wall in frustration as his head hung low.  
Dean looked around the room running a frustrated hand through his face. Just when he thought he had somewhat figured her out, he was left even more challenged. He was right about one thing though, she was different than the other demons, and not just because she ruled the crossroads, there was something else. But what? That was yet for him to figure out.


	4. It's a Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter unravels a lot of mysteries so stay tuned!  
> I'm so excited about where this series is going. And yes, there'll be eventual smut, but hey, the slow burn tag is there for a reason, right?  
> Anyhow, happy reading! :D

Out of all things Dean now was, one of them was obsessive. He couldn’t just let (y/n) go after what happened. He needed answers. He started looking for her again, but so far all he had on her was a bunch of nothing. But that didn’t faze him from his efforts, he was determined on finding answers.  
\------  
“Why did you call me here?” Sam asked, while carefully taking in his surroundings, the busy cafe at the end of a street.  
“Call it insurance.” (y/n) replied while nursing the hot mug of coffee with both her hands, sitting across to Sam. “After all, you wouldn’t try to kill me in front of all these people.”  
He looked around once more at the crowded place then looked back at the demon. “And what if _you_ try to kill me?” he questioned her. She smiled at him, “I’m not the one who tried to stab the other the last time we met.” She released her grip on the mug and her face read more serious expression. “ Now, can we talk business?”  
Sam agreed and nodded.   
“I wanna know about that cure you mentioned earlier.” She proposed. Sam’s eyes were wide in surprise at first but then he scoffed at her. “Yeah? What about it?” he imposed.  
“Can it cure Dean?” she asked.   
“I’m hoping it can.”  
She asked him what he meant by hoping but he declined to answer any more of her questions before she told him what she called him for.  
“I can help you get to Dean.” She claimed. Sam looked at her with a troubled expression. _Why would she want to help him?_ He scoffed and shook his head lightly. “And let me guess, you want my soul in return?”  
“Oh, don’t flatter yourself.” She interrupted him. “I don’t want your soul, or in fact, I don’t want anything from you. I just want you to cure Dean.”   
Sam’s eyebrows knotted in confusion. “Why would you want Dean to be cured?”  
“I’ve got my reasons.” Is all she said but that wasn’t enough for Sam.  
“How can I trust you?”  
“You can’t.” She leaned forward, “You want your brother and right now, I’m the only one who can get you to him.”  
Sam looked around, thinking about her proposal before finally agreeing to her help. “What do I have to do?”  
“Nothing. Just come when I call you and take him to your dungeon or whatever it is where you kids play, and cure him.” She instructed.  
“So, do we have a deal?”  
Sam seemed to think about it for a minute before he raised his glass to clank it with her mug, agreeing to her deal. She smirked and lifted her mug in sync with Sam’s.   
\-----------------  
The search for (y/n) wasn’t going any good and now as a cherry on top, Dean realised that he was being followed by a couple of demons. They had been following him for almost a day now, he assumed they were among the Abbadon followers who had attacked him earlier, or someone Crowley sent for him. He was really not interested in any kind of talk the demons possibly wanted to have with him but on the other hand, he really needed to kill. The mark needed to be sated and it was thirsty of killing.   
He stepped out of the bar he was in to make way into a dimly lit alley way, carefully noticing the footsteps following him. Just as the other sets of footsteps entered the same alley way, he turned around, shining his ink black eyes, and faced them with a wide grin on his face. The two demons stopped dead in their tracks, surprised at first but regained their confident posture in no time. They were both in the meatsuits of some white men in their mid thirties, dressed in black suit and tie.  
“Look, we’re not here to fight you.” One of them said.  
“Well,” Dean took a couple steps forward, “then why are you following me?”  
“We’re looking for (y/n). We were informed that she’s been hanging out with you lately.” He explained.  
“So tell us, where is she?” the other one asked Dean. He had a more ordering hint in his tone. Dean did not like that. His nose scrunched up momentarily.  
“Who’s asking?” he hissed as he walked closer to them.  
“Just every demon on earth and in hell. Give us (y/n), now. We know she’s with you.”   
Dean did not like demons barking orders at him like that. He himself was looking for her but he obviously wasn’t going to let them get away so easily. He replied in a cold no.  
The demons seemed to think for a minute and nodded to each other before Dean saw them drawing out Angel blades from their sleeves and gripping them tight.   
“Wrong move.” Dean grunted through clenched teeth as his hand was instantly gripping the first demon’s wrist and before any of them could react, the angel blade was drawn all the way through that demon’s chest, flashing yellow-orange lights, before his body fell face first on the ground.  
The other one gripped his blade even more tightly and raised it over Dean but before he could take a swing at him, Dean turned around and in a rapid movement had the demon pressed over a car’s hood, face tilted sideways, and blade sharply pressing on the back of his neck. He lowered his head to his ear.  
“Now,” He twisted his arms tighter, keeping him firm in his position, “Why are you looking for her?”  
When there was no answer, he pressed the blade further into the back of his neck, making a single drop of blood trickle down. The demon winced in pain. “The king...” he gritted through the pain, “He’s sent us to bring her to him...however it takes.”  
“What?” Dean solicited. “What does Crowley want with her?”  
“She’s a traitor. And master Crowley is angry.”  
Dean loosened his grip on him, allowing him to straighten himself, but kept the tip of the blade still touching his neck.   
“You’re going to tell me everything you know about (y/n) and then maybe I won’t make your death painful.” He told the demon. The demon was horrified of what Dean would do to him if he didn’t agree. He had no choice but to comply.


	5. It all comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is long overdue. These past weeks haven't been good for me and I was in a bad place mentally.  
> But to compensate that, this chapter is longer so I hope you like it.  
> There may be some errors bc this isn't beta read, so I apologize for them.  
> :)

Two days had passed since Sam had made a deal with (y/n) in a desperate attempt to get his brother back and on the other hand Dean had found his own pet demon to torture for information. According to the demon, (y/n) had violated the rules of hell which had made Crowley so mad that he had sent out his demons to find her at any cost. Apparently, she was destroying the contracts of the deals people made at the crossroads, leading to lowering of soul collection for hell. The orders were to get her, alive or dead.  
The demon didn’t want to be tortured by the most terrifying demon he had ever seen, Dean, so he was telling him everything he asked instantly without any delay, not giving him any chance or reason to hurt him more than he already had. Dean had him tied up in an abandoned cabin he found just on the outskirts of the town for precaution. He had all intentions of killing him, but not before he was sure he had nothing else to tell.  
Meanwhile Crowley’s patience was running out. One of the demons he had sent after Dean was found dead and the other one nowhere to be found. He knew better than to assume that he would be alive by now. There was disturbance in hell, and he had to prove it to the demons that no one can just get away by after pulling something like that, not even (y/n). But in the back of his mind, he had always known that she would be trouble one day. After all, she wasn’t an ordinary human soul turned demon. She never was a human.  
He sat at his throne while several demons stood around, some with certain papers in their hands, some lightly murmuring to each other, others just standing there quiet. He ran a frustrated hand to his face and sighed. Just then, a demon entered the dimly lit hall, panting and seemingly urgent. He stopped and bowed before his king. Crowley gave him a disinterested expression, “What is it?”  
“Your majesty, I’ve got information on (y/n).” The demon blurted.  
Crowley instantly straightened his posture and put his hands on the arm rests, shifting almost at the edge of the seat. “Well, go on then. You waiting for a written invitation?”  
The demon spoke up. “She was seen at a cafe in Nebraska...” he drifted off. Crowley gave him a look, insisting him to talk further, “talking to Sam Winchester.”  
Crowley stood up to his feet and shoved his hands in the pockets. He approached the demon who was looking down, avoiding making eye contact with him. There was an unusual smirk on Crowley’s face. He urged the demon to look at him. “You’re the first demon in a long time who has proved himself to be more than just useless filth. You’re promoted.” The demon’s face lit up at the news and he thanked his king for his kindness before leaving him with his business. Crowley had formulated some kind of scheme in his mind, it was obvious from his expressions. He decided to take the matter into his hands. The only uncertainty left was, what were Sam and (y/n) possibly talking about. They had no connection whatsoever except Dean. Dean; of course, he’s the missing link of the puzzle. And now Crowley knew exactly how to put this puzzle together.  
Sam had been restless since he had made a deal with (y/n). He didn’t know anything about her or what her motives were for getting Dean cured. Why was she even helping him? He spent his time at the bunker reading up on all they had on curing a demon. Cas was still in the wind helping Hannah return all angels to heaven. He got out of the impala at the gas station and stretched his legs and arms, he was finally free of the sling on his shoulder. He was on a supply run for the bunker. The road was almost silent at this hour of the day as Sam suddenly felt a presence behind him. His hands instantly grabbed the handle of the demon knife in his jacket as he turned around in one swift motion to see the man in the black suit he was now facing.  
“Hello Moose.” Crowley greeted.  
\----------------------------------  
No one knew what (y/n) was up to, not really. Everyone had some information, no one had all. The demon Dean had didn’t know anything more than Crowley’s orders and therefore he had no other purpose to serve for Dean. He took his sweet time to kill him and disposed the body somewhere in the woods before getting himself a motel room for the day.  
(y/n) was on the run from Crowley, Dean knew that, and that’s the reason why he was shocked to see her when he entered his motel room a few days later. She was sitting on the bed facing him and slowly raised herself up from the bed when she saw him enter. Dean’s eyes were wide in surprise as he shut the door behind him and stood straight across from her. She gave him a soft smile.  
“What are you doing here?” Dean asked the first question.  
“I thought you were looking for me.” She answered.  
Dean tilted his head slightly to his side. “How did you know?”  
She shrugged lightly. “It was a guess. But now I know I was right.” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around to the books that were lying on the table and across the bed. Some open some closed and stacked. She walked over to the table and lifted a book that was open, turning it to the cover page to see what it was about. “Demon lore...” She tossed the book back on the table and faced him, “Going back to the hunter business, are we?”  
Dean took big steps and closed the distance between them. “Not really.” He growled, not loud but enough for her to hear. There was this look in his eyes that made her lose the carefree smile she had on just a few moments back. Dean noticed the effect and a smirk formed on his face. “See, I know all about you now.” He said. He took started taking small steps forward until he was inches from her face.  
“No, you don’t.” (y/n)’s words were thick.  
He slightly raised his eyebrows in amusement to see her like this. “Oh but I do.” Her lips parted in revelation.  
“You’re really famous in hell. Raised to the ruler of crossroads in just an year of becoming demon. They say that’s because you’re strong, stronger than most demons of your rank would be. But sweetheart, you should know better than to think that you’re stronger than me.”  
“I never doubted that.” She replied in an instant. “And great job on finding that, bravo, really. But you weren’t looking for me just to tell me that, were you?” she said, seemingly back to her confident self.  
“I wanted to know why you said what you said.” He said shaking his head. “I want to know why you care so much about me choosing to be a demon.”  
She looked into his eyes as if trying to find something. “It’s simple,” she said, “I care because I know you don’t want to be a demon, not really.”  
Dean scoffed at her analysis, or whatever it was, telling her that she was wrong. “I said it before and I’ll say it again. I want to be this, I like what I am. Lean, mean, Dean.”  
He was awfully close to her, and for the first time Dean could see a faint glimmer of terror in her eyes which she tried her hardest to hide. Her eyes danced around his face before she spoke up, not more than a loud whisper, but a hard tone. “You don’t want to be this. You choose to be this. There’s a difference.” She said. “You’re using this as an escape from everything you had to feel when you were a human. You’re scared to face the reality, scared to face your brother.” She raised her voice a little, “But sooner or later, no matter how hard you try, it’s all gonna come back.”  
Dean’s anger rose with every word she said as he curled his hands into tight fists. He wasn’t scared of anything, no. He was a freaking Knight of Hell. “Yeah?” he gritted through his teeth, “And you know that how?”  
“Because I know what that feels like.” She replied.  
Dean’s eyes widened in shock. “How?” he asked.  
She let out a small sigh as she looked away hesitantly, but she knew Dean needed to know and she needed to tell him. She focused her eyes back at his green ones. “Because I was never a human to start with.”  
Dean looked at her like a deer in headlights. He asked her what she meant by that, his voice calmer than before. She couldn’t face him anymore. She turned her face towards the window curtains creating some space between the two of them, not being able to look him in the eyes anymore as she told him the whole truth.  
There was a reason she was raised to the position of the ruler of crossroads in such less time of being a demon. The reason being that in fact she was a cambion, half human half demon; but not anymore. Two years back she sold her soul or her humanity more specifically, to Crowley and became a complete demon.  
“When I sold my soul, I didn’t go to hell. I was just stripped of my human half, leaving just the demon part in me.” She paused, turning back to face the green eyed man standing across from her. She saw a different expression on his face, almost human. “I’ve killed more people than I can count, tortured far more.”  
Dean’s gaze was set on her face while thoughts ran wild in his head. There was a small silence before he asked, “Why are you telling all this to me?”  
She gave him a pretend smile, “Because you see, when you spend your life fighting that kind of darkness in you, you can’t really stop.” She paused, walking a little closer to him never breaking eye contact, “And I can see that you’re fighting the same fight.”  
Dean immediately scoffed and opened his mouth to say something, probably telling her she’s wrong, but she interrupted him before he could.  
“You can fool Crowley, your brother, or hell, even yourself, saying that you’re not. That you _like the disease_ , but not me. Yes, the mark is strong, but you can’t deny the fact that somewhere in there deep, there’s still your humanity trying to break free. You’re making it weak day by day, trying to shut it up so hard, but take it from someone who’s been there, it won’t shut up. There’s a reason souls have to go through decades of torture for them to turn into emotionless demons.”  
“Is that the reason why you unmarked all those sold souls?” Dean asked, his voice almost a whisper.  
(y/n)’s expressions changed to a confused look, wondering how he knew about that. But before she could ask him there was a loud knock on the door that startled them both. Dean looked back at the door as the knock continued. A man’s voice called out _housekeeping_ from outside. None of them reacted to the door for a second before the door was apparently ripped off from its hinges by some strong invisible force and a whole bunch of demons came storming in. (y/n) and Dean were both caught off guard. One of the demons, possessing a middle aged white man quickly made his way to (y/n) and before she could react, he had her hands cuffed in iron chains that disabled her to use her full strength or to teleport. She had to take a second to take in the situation before she turned her body unexpectedly, somehow being able to smack the demon’s chin with the back of her head making him drop his angel blade. She quickly grabbed the blade and drove it right through his chest while her wrists still remained cuffed. She fended off a couple more demons in the same manner, the best she could but before she could balance herself back after driving a blade through another one’s chest, two other demons appeared behind her and grabbed her by the arms, yanking the blade from her hands. She was turned towards the door where she saw that Dean had the First Blade drawn out and was fighting off the demons. She shoved her elbow into the throat of one of the demons holding her, making him lose his grip on her. She took the advantage and turned to the other demon but he had a blade in his hands and didn’t waste any time in using it. He tightly gripped his handle and attacked her but she was somehow able to dodge at the right time so the blade didn’t go all the way through, although it did leave a big bleeding cut on her waist. She clutched to it and winced in pain while the demon tried to take another take on her, this time aiming for the throat. She was at a big disadvantage right now, vulnerable and unable to defend herself no matter how much she tried. The demon raised the blade and swung it toward her with all her strength but before the blade could come down bright orange and yellow lights flashed through his insides and his body went limp, hitting the floor. And then she saw Dean, clutching to his blade tightly as he drove his blade out the body. She looked at him wide eyed for a second before looking around to see the bodies and realizing that he was the last of the demons that had barged into the room and then the sharp stinging pain streamed through her body, making her wince and fall to the ground on her knees. Much to her amazement, Dean hurried to her side and helped her balance herself. She looked at him wide eyed as he moved an arm around her and helped her back up then settled her in the passenger seat of a car standing in the motel parking lot. He hurried to the driver side and took off her cuffs. She rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had left red marks.  
“We gotta leave this place right now.” He said looking around the lot, looking for more threats. He turned back to her and took a good look at her now that he had checked that they were safe for now. She was looking down at her wrists. Dean noticed a lot of small cuts all over her from the fight apart from the one on her waist. “You gonna be okay?” he asked. She raised her head to meet his gaze. She wasn’t used to seeing him like that; the look in the eyes was too different. She slightly nodded and turned her gaze forward as Dean started the car and they left the motel.


	6. Actions speak louder than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read the chapter. *wink wink*  
> Have some suggestion or feedback? Would like to request something? Just wanna say Hi?   
> Just leave a comment right here or feel free to message me or send me an ask on my tumblr @waif-of-the-night.   
> Also, consider leaving a kudos or a comment or both if you like my stuff. Truly makes my day and also helps me improve! :)  
> And I'm looking for someone who'd be interested in BETA reading my stuff, so if you're them, hit me up!

The cuts and bruises on (y/n)’s body had healed as they both sat in complete silence through the six hour drive. Dean had all his focus on the road ahead while (y/n) was gazing indefinitely out the window till Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of another motel of a small town. The sky was already dark by that time as the neon lights over the motel flashed in bright red and orange above their heads. They both got out of the car in a synchronised fashion and made their way to the door. They both knew they had a lot to talk about but no one dared to be the first one to break the silence.   
Dean led (y/n) to the motel room he paid for the night. She entered first and Dean followed, shutting the door behind them. She turned to face him and finally deciding to break the silence between them.  
“Why did you help me?” she asked with confusion clear in her voice.  
Dean took his eyes away from her for a moment only to fixate back on hers’. She waited for an answer but got nothing from him. “You could’ve just left me with Crowley’s demons.” She chuckled darkly at what she said next. “Would’ve been a really easy way to get me out of your life. So I wanna know, _why did you save me?_ ”   
The look at Dean’s face hardened at her words. He didn’t say anything, just walked over to her in hurried steps, tightly cupped her face with both of his hands and captured her lips in a rough kiss, like he was trying to answer her question through his actions. She gasped at the sudden action but didn’t fight it. Dean backed away for a second and looked into her eyes while his hands still rested on either side of her head. She looked up into his eyes that said something she couldn’t quite read. Lust was there sure, the pupils were completely lust blown, but there was a hint of little something else that she chose to not acknowledge. Because if she did, she wouldn’t have done what she did next. She leaned closer to him with her eyes closed and brushed her lips over his like a feather, unsure of what she was doing but never backing off for a second. That little touch was all Dean needed to press his lips back on hers but this time it was softer and more gentle that was gradually becoming something more. It was hot and kind of urgent; you wanted, needed each other right now. One of his hands left its place from her face and snaked to the small of her back. Her hands twined in his hair, and when he nibbled on her lower lip and jerked her closer to him, she let out a little gasp.   
In no time, they were both stripped of the clothes they had. Dean laid (y/n) down on the bed as she bounced a little on the mattress but was soon attacked by Dean leaving chaste kisses down her jaw. His hands roamed every curve of her body, taking it all in while her hands twined themselves in his hair. His hands cupped her bare breasts before he was twisting and pinching her nipples that made her arch her back into him. He stopped his movements and opened his eyes to look into hers as their foreheads touched. She opened her eyes as well, taking in his face as she brought her hands forward to his jaw and pressed her lips on his, giving him the answer to his silent question and the next thing she felt was the tip of his hardened cock teasing her entrance. She let go of his face and held him by his shoulders as he entered her. He lifted her leg and rested it on his waist as he started his movements in and out of her making filthy moans leave her mouth with every thrust. The sounds she made turned him on even more than he already was as he picked up the pace and hit her sweet spot with every thrust, also letting out small grunts that matched her moans. Their bodies moved in perfect synchrony with each other, her nails digging into his back and him holding her by her shoulders like his life depended on it, until she came and Dean came right after her. He raised his head from the crook of her neck to meet her gaze again and kissed her, this time sweet and gentle.   
They lay there with each other for another couple of minutes before Dean hiked himself on one elbow to look at her face when he asked her what it was that she sold her soul for. She glanced at him then answered, “My sister.” She said in not more than a whisper. He didn’t ask any more details, just held her close to him. He didn’t know what he was doing. He was a demon, he wasn’t supposed to feel things and yet, here he was. This wasn’t the way he was supposed to be, demon or not. He didn’t know what was going through her mind at that instant but he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her.  
There was something clearly changed about her as well. She never planned on going soft like that, never planned on being right there in Dean’s arms and _wanting to be there_. He was still a demon, a knight of hell and she was only helping him fight the fight she knew all too well about, but this wasn’t what was supposed to happen.   
\----------------------------------------------  
“Hello moose.” Crowley greeted Sam.   
Sam looked at him like a deer in headlights. He had been looking for leads on him and Dean for weeks and now he was standing right in front of him.   
“Where’s my brother Crowley?” he said through clenched teeth.   
“Oh Samantha, don’t be a tease. I’m here to talk to you on the exact same matter actually.” He said. Sam raised his eyebrows at him hysterically and Crowley took it as his queue to talk further. “I was just wondering if you knew anything about a demon, yay tall,” he said raising his hand in the air gesturing to (y/n)’s height, “long light brown hair, annoyingly beautiful.” He grinned at his last words.   
Sam straight up denied knowing what or who he was talking about but Crowley knew better. He wasn’t going to give up on this lead of finding her and he had a perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some suggestion or feedback? Would like to request something? Just wanna say Hi?   
> Just leave a comment right here or feel free to message me or send me an ask on my tumblr @waif-of-the-night.   
> Also, consider leaving a kudos or a comment or both if you like my stuff. Truly makes my day and also helps me improve! :)  
> And I'm looking for someone who'd be interested in BETA reading my stuff, so if you're them, hit me up!


	7. Lesser of Two Evil

“You killed Lester.” Were the first words that left (y/n)’s mouth the next morning. She was still in a tangled mess of sheets while Dean was already half dressed. He looked at her with stern expressions, not being able to understand what she meant.  
She pushed herself up from the bed and pulled a t-shirt over herself. “Crowley asked you to kill his wife and you killed the person who made the deal.” She said.  
“Your point?” he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up to her.  
She chuckled darkly at him as she came to stood face to face with him, “My point is, you say you don’t feel anything...that you like being a demon but at the same time you kill the person who made a deal to get his wife killed. So I’m asking you, why are you still fighting yourself?”  
“I’m not. And you’re the one to talk? You’re a demon, the freaking ruler of crossroads and here you are saving people from an eternity of hell.”  
“I’ve been clear about what I want since the day I found out that you could be cured. I’m not the one lying to myself, you are.”   
The older Winchester’s jaw clenched at her words, conflicted with his feelings for her, if he even had any. He opened his mouth to retort but before he could get any words out, (y/n)’s attention was diverted to her phone that flashed a notification for a new text message. She instantly opened it and read through it. Dean meant to ask her what it was as she only took a second before something changed on her face and she was hurrying to get her things.   
“Where are you going?” he asked her as she was half out of the door.  
“Why don’t you figure out what you really want and then we talk?” was all she said before leaving.  
Dean ran an aggravated hand on his face, angry and confused all at the same time. Why was he even listening to her? Why couldn’t he just leave her be and go back to his ways?  
\--------------------------------------------  
The parking lot looked almost abandoned and there was only one car visible there to (y/n), except for the one she drove. The car was familiar, and so was the person sitting inside. She parked her car and got out of it while the one in the other car, the ’67 chevy impala did the same.   
“Sam.” She greeted.  
“(y/n).” He mumbled back as he came to stand in front of her.  
“What was so urgent that couldn’t wait another day?”   
“I want my brother.”  
She shook her head lightly, “I told you, I’ll take you to him when it’s the right time.”  
“Yeah and I heard you. But I need my brother back now.”  
“Don’t be a fool Sam. It’s not just about giving him the cure, it’s about him wanting it. It’s his fight and he needs time to fight it.”   
She saw Sam’s face tense up and that was the minute she knew something was off. She quizzically looked around his face when a gruff voice called out her name from behind. She rolled her eyes in frustration as she turned around to face the voice.  
“Crowley.” She gritted through clenched teeth. Crowley only smirked at her as he stepped forward.   
“Finally I get to see you again, (y/n). Can’t tell you how difficult you made it for me to arrange this little meeting.”  
“Well, my apologies. But I’m afraid I’m gonna have to leave.” She replied as she tried to get away from there by disappearing but she couldn’t. Fear washed over her face when she realised that she couldn’t use any of her powers.  
“Yeah, about that. You can’t leave just yet, you know, since I warded the place against all demon powers.” He snickered.  
(y/n) huffed, fear was setting in her gut but she was never the one to give in. She still had the same straight posture as she looked between the two men. “So _this_ is what you called me for? So that you can hand me over to Crowley?” she crossed her arms over her chest, asking Sam.  
“No, you see, I don’t care about you or Crowley. I just want Dean-”  
“And you think Crowley is going to help you with that?”  
“I am.” Crowley intervened.  
“Really?” she scoffed. “You don’t even know where he is.”  
“You’re right, darling. I don’t. But you do. And you’re going to call him here.”  
She scoffed at them, “Why would I do that? And let’s say I _do_ call him, what makes you think he’ll come?”  
The king of hell didn’t seem the least bit down by her words, instead he took another step forward making her shift her footing nervously and spoke back, “Oh trust me sweetheart. You’ll call him and he’ll come.” Just then, another car drove into the parking lot and two more suit clad demons stepped out of it then dragged a limping body out of the backseat. (Y/n)’s heart missed a beat as she saw the person who was being held by the demons.   
“Alice?” the voice came out more like a whisper as she tried to hurry to her but Crowley blocked her way. The expressions of fear and care were instantly replaced by anger, “Don’t bring my sister into this Crowley.” She snarled at him.  
He only smirked at her. “Sorry darling, but moose and I have a little deal. He gets me to you and I get him his brother. And this seemed to be the way.”   
She turned to Sam, and for the first time, Sam could see tears forming in her eyes. “Sam, don’t. She’s a human, please, don’t let him do this.” She begged. But there was no change in Sam’s expressions. He only cared about one thing and one thing alone, and that was to get to his brother. At this point, he didn’t care who he hurt for getting what he wanted.   
“So, you’re going to call him now?” Crowley chimed in.   
(Y/N) took a long breath and took another look at her sister’s sleeping figure. The sister she gave her humanity for. She hesitantly fished out her phone out and texted him to meet her at the location she gave out. “Don’t try anything smart or your sister might not like it.” Crowley reminded her as she typed the text.   
“Here.” She said as she put her phone down, “I called him here, now let her go.”  
He chuckled darkly at her words that made (y/n)’s skin crawl with fear.


	8. No Rest For The Wicked

The text was seen almost immediately by Dean. At first he tossed his phone aside, not wanting to go down with any more of (y/n)’s crap, but a second later he found himself scrolling through her text again. He muttered a quite ‘son of a bitch’ to himself before he found himself leaving for the address she gave out.  
Ten minutes went by and Dean was now walking into the empty parking lot with just her standing in the middle of it. He walked over to her in big strides asking why she called him there before he noticed her face that had an expression he’d not seen her on her before. The look of guilt mixed with pain.  
“I’m sorry.” Was all she said, the voice low but enough for him to hear. His eyebrows knotted in confusion but before he could get any words out, his wrists were being cuffed in enochian handcuffs by his brother who seemingly came out of nowhere. Dean struggled to get himself free, growling in anger as his eyes turned ink black. He muttered swearing under his breath, threatening his brother to let him go but he didn’t. After a minute, Dean’s anger came down as he looked at her with betrayal in his eyes to only see her silently apologizing for what she had done.  
From sidelines, Crowley and his demons reappeared with (y/n)’s sister Alice still unconscious, in the arms of said demons. Dean looked over towards them, a cocky smile spreading on Crowley’s lips and everything became clear to him in a second.  
“I’m sorry, I had to.” (y/n) repeated the words to Dean, not sure if he even wanted to hear them. She never wanted to betray him like that, but she had no choice. It was him or her sister, and she chose Alice.  
“Can’t say I didn’t like the company, but I’m afraid it’s time we part ways.” The king of hell said his goodbye to the Winchesters as Sam helped his brother into the Impala. Dean’s eyes never left (y/n)’s as he got in and his brother drove the car away.  
“So, you got everything you wanted, now let her go.” (Y/n) trembled over her words, for the first time Crowley saw this amount of fear in her eyes and he was amused by it. He ordered something to his demons and the next second, the demons were taking Alice back to one of the cars. (Y/n) was instantly on her feet to follow them, asking where they were taking her but Crowley stepped in and held her back.  
“She’s going home. But as per you,” he held her by her arm as she struggled under his grasp, “you still need to be punished for what you did in hell. After all, I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”  
\-------------------------------------  
Sam didn’t say a word as he drove towards the bunker with Dean in the backseat. Dean had his eyes fixed on him through the rear view mirror and Sam couldn’t seem to meet his gaze. “What did you do, Sammy.” Dean finally broke the silence.  
“What I had to.” He answered. Dean chuckled darkly at his words before it seemed like something hit his mind.  
“What happens to (y/n) now.” He asked in a gruff voice.  
“Whatever Crowley wants.”  
Dean’s jaw tightened at his words. Sam could see anger boiling in him but he kept his eyes on the road. “You seem more concerned about that demon than your own brother.” He scoffed.  
“You think you’re somehow better? Because that _demon_ has more humanity than what I can see in you right now.” Dean scowled from the back seat as he shifted himself a little forward. “Remember Lester? The guy you had make a deal at the crossroad? Or do I need to remind you?”  
“We’ll talk when you’re human.” Was all Sam had to say.  
“Oh you think I’m going to make it easy for you?” Dean let out a wry laugh, “I’m gonna rip your throat out with my own teeth the second I get a chance and you know it.”  
The younger Winchester could feel a lump forming in his throat but he didn’t say anything back. There was something he was missing, in the way Dean looked. It wasn’t all anger, it seemed like he was weighing his options. Or maybe just buying time.  
\----------------------------------------------  
A day passed and Crowley had (y/n) tied up at his place, taking his sweet time in torturing her. “You know, I still don’t understand what Dean saw in you to go against me with you.” He grumbled as he sliced another cut on her body, right above her collarbone making her wince in pain. A dark chuckle left her mouth as soon as she caught her breath.  
“I’m sorry I was the dirty mistress in your little marriage but he did say I was better on the eyes.” She taunted him and he immediately plunged the knife in her abdomen, this time earning a scream from her. It took her a second to catch her breath this time. “You proved your point, Crowley. Now get this over with already.”  
He didn’t answer her and just left her tied up and bleeding there to rot.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
The cure was being administered in Dean, hopefully turning him human every day but something wasn’t setting right with Sam. The more cure got into his body, the more it hurt him. He could see that his brother wasn’t faking it, he couldn’t be faking that much pain. He was scared, what if (y/n) was right. What if it really wasn’t just about taking the cure, it was about wanting it. He didn’t want to believe it, but it looked like a possibility now.  
It was days after Sam got Dean that he was really counting his options and finally called Cas for help. Telling him all about the ruler of crossroads, the lengths he’d gone to get his brother back and now of his new fear that he just might be killing his brother. He was talking to him on the phone, asking him for help to which Cas suggested that he will stop by at the bunker and see if he could help.  
“Yeah, alright. I’ll leave the doors open for you.” was the last thing he said to the angel before going back to the dungeon to check on his brother. He made his way through the stairs and arrived at the entrance before he noticed something was off. He remembered shutting the secret door before leaving but they weren’t anymore. A chill ran through his spine as his gun was now in his hands, gripped tight, while he made small steps towards where Dean was supposed to be bound. The chair was where it had been, and so were the cuffs but the demon bound in them was nowhere to be found.


	9. Saving Me

“Where the hell am I?” was the thought that was currently running through (y/n)’s head. The dungy gray walls were replaced by clean walls with redish brown wallpaper, the lights in her eyes felt warm and her head was resting on what felt like a pillow instead of her bare shoulders.   
As soon as Dean was able to free himself from the cuffs back at the bunker, he made a run for it and started looking for the place Crowley was hiding her. The rescue mission was easy considering Crowley himself wasn’t there and had only left a handful of demons to guard the place.   
Sitting up from the bed, she clutched her head tightly as it still throbbed. She could see Dean from the corner of her eye who had his back to her appeared to be gathering some things. “What are you doing?” she asked.   
At her question, Dean finally turned to her and his face read concern. She could see a slight hint of relief over his face which he quickly shook off by turning his head. “We need to keep moving if we want to stay ahead of the demons.” He grumbled, landing some more stuff in a duffel, completely ignoring her question.   
(y/n) on the other hand was confused and slightly scared for her life considering that the last time they met, she’d betrayed him and handed him over to his brother. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat before she rose from the bed and walked over to him. She stopped his hand from zipping the bag, making him turn towards her before she asked again, this time determined to get an answer. “Dean, what are you doing?”  
By this time, there was anger in Dean’s eyes. But it wasn’t anger, more like fear masked in its form. “The hell does it look like?” he answered, jerking his hand back, “I’m saving –”  
“I don’t need you to save me!” she yelled.  
“I didn’t I say I was saving you!” his words caught her off guard. “I’m saving myself.” Before she could understand any of it, his hands grasped her face and pulled her into a rough kiss. It was desperate, and giving, and she instantly eased into it as she pulled him far into. Soon, he let go, and she saw the human in his eyes. The way she couldn’t see before. “The cure’s doing something to me. It’s not just turning me human. But it’s also snatching you away from me. It feels like everything I’ve felt since I’ve met you is being stripped away and I can’t have it.”  
“Dean, listen to me. You can do this. You won’t need me once it’s done, trust me.”  
“No, I can’t do this. Why can’t I just stay this way?”  
“Because you can’t!” she slapped his chest hard. “You’ll think that you’re the same, that you don’t feel anything but you’re not just an ordinary demon, Dean. You have the mark of cain... and it won’t stop until you kill your brother, then the angel and then everyone else you’ve ever loved. You’ll be a demon but you’ll feel all those things; it’s what the mark wants.” She cradled his head with her hands as Dean’s legs gave in and fell to his knees and she sat opposite to him. “The human voice in your head, it’s tiny right now- easy to shut out. But it won’t it be tiny for long if you keep this way. You’ll still be a demon, wanting to do everything wrong but over time that voice will turn into a constant scream and you wouldn’t be able to shut it out. And when that happens, you’ll want that cure more than anything but it might not even work. You’d be too far past gone.”   
“Tell me then,” Dean raised his head and his voice small, “Tell me what do I do?”   
\--  
(Y/n) texted her location to Sam who she assumed was looking for him. She’d used Dean’s phone to text him and almost instantly the phone started ringing with Sam’s name flashing on it. Her finger hovered over the answer button for a second before she touched it and brought the phone to her ear.  
“Hello? Dean?” Sam frantically spoke on the other side. From the background noise it was clear that he was on the road.  
“Sam.” She answered in a deadpan voice which was instantly recognized by Sam and his tone got stiff.  
“Where’s Dean?”   
“Didn’t I just text you his address?” she practically heard Sam’s bitchface over her response. “He’s fine.” She added.  
“Why is he with you? And why should I trust you? For all I know it could be a trap—”  
“Oh come on Sam, you’re almost talking like I should be taking revenge or something because you crossed me before- oh wait. You did. But this isn’t about you, or me. It’s about Dean. You want him, he’s here.” She answered, almost ending the conversation before getting back to add, “And bring an extra pair of those demon cuffs you’ve got.”   
\----  
Sam took in the surroundings of the motel, looking for any red flags. Castiel was with him this time. He still wasn’t at his full potential but the borrowed grace was working just fine for now. They got out of the car after putting it in park and headed to the room number written in the text. The Winchester glanced at Castiel and in return the angel nodded at him, assuring him of nothing wrong till now.   
He raised his fist to the door and knocked twice before the door opened slightly. He saw (y/n) standing on the other side as she extended her hand, demanding the demon cuffs. Sam didn’t resist much and just gave her what she wanted. A minute later the door opened to the view of (y/n) in the said handcuffs. She motioned for Sam and Cas to enter the room and closed the door after them, taking a glance around to see if they weren’t followed. She turned around to a confused and angry Sam as he looked around but couldn’t find Dean.   
“Where’s Dean?” The angel took a threatening step towards you but (y/n) just raised her cuffed wrists to his face.  
“First I need to talk.” She answered. “And this,” she gestured towards the cuffs, “is the only way I knew you would talk to me without thinking I want to kill you.” A sigh left her. “So are we gonna talk?”  
Sam huffed and shook his head before settling on the bed before you and stared up at you, silently agreeing to talk.   
“Alright, good.” She said, “Now, are you sure that this cure you’re giving him is working?”   
She noticed how the angel and Sam shared a look.  
“Why would you doubt that?” the angel raised an eyebrow her way.  
“Because it looked to me that the cure is killing him more than turning him human. Tell me, have you cured a demon before with it?”  
Sam ran a hand to his face. “Y-yes. Crowley...”  
“Crowley? I don’t know he seems pretty demon-y to me.”   
“Yes,that- we couldn’t complete it, some things came in the way. We never fully went through with it.”   
(Y/n) shook her head in disbelief at them.  
“I don’t understand...” Cas spoke in, “Why does a demon like you care even if we’re killing him?”  
“Because I do. For some stupid, sick reason... I care, alright?”  
A dark chuckle left Sam that made both (y/n) and Cas look in his direction. “You know, a long time ago, I believed a demon when she said ‘she cared’ and I got royally screwed over. So, I hope you don’t mind when I say that I think that’s straight up bull.”  
“And I hope _you_ don’t mind me when I say I don’t give a crap if you believe me or not. But like I said, it’s not about me right now, it’s about your brother and there’s a fair chance that he could be dying from the cure you’re giving him.”  
“We don’t have any other way. There’s only that cure anyone knows of.”  
“Then at least test it first. Get a guinea pig.”  
“Why do we require a guinea pig?” the angel tilted his head in confusion and (y/n) just straight up ignored him as Sam explained to him what she meant.   
Sam and Cas both agreed on the fact that they might not like or trust (y/n) but she was right. They just couldn’t go the way they were going and risk killing Dean.


	10. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in need of a beta reader so if any one of y'all's interested that'd be great! (drop a comment)

Sam and Cas agreed on first carrying the curing process through on another demon before continuing it on Dean. For the time they looked for a demon to experiment on, (y/n) looked after Dean, in a sense. Dean had agreed on taking the cure but the time he had before he was cured was his and he wanted to spend it doing absolutely whatever he liked. And while he did that, (y/n) would just hang around in the sidelines. He would always know she’s there, sometimes send her drinks or stolen glances but that was it.   
It had been five days since Sam and Cas head out to find a demon to practice on but so far they couldn’t find a single demon. No summons worked, not even crossroads demons showed up. Crowley had strict orders and all demons were called off from earth for a while. And while they still worked their asses off to find a demon, it was getting difficult for (y/n) to keep Dean in control. The mark needed to him to kill and he was getting restless by the day to the extent that he could no longer control his urges. She’d just pulled him back from murdering a bartender for getting his drink wrong.   
“What’s wrong? Is Dean fine?” Sam fretted as soon as he answered it without as much of a hello.  
“Well, he hasn’t killed me yet thanks for asking.” (y/n) answered with a quick glance around from inside the glass phone booth. She realized it’d be too risky keeping phones anymore since Crowley had a tendency to find any way to get what he wanted. A small silence followed as Sam put her on speaker so Cas could listen in. “Look, I don’t think he can wait any longer. The mark is too strong and even after I got a couple death row inmates for him to kill... it keeps craving more. And its not just that- It’s eating away at his mind. Your brother’s barely holding it together. You need to find a demon today or it’ll all be for nothing.”  
A deep sigh was heard on the other side. Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair as Cas just offered him a sad smile. “We... we’re trying but I don’t think we can find a demon in twenty-four hours.”   
A long pause followed before Cas and Sam heard (Y/n) mutter something under her breath before speaking up. “Alright then Feathers, I’ll do it.”   
“What do you mean?” She heard a confused Sam.  
“You need a demon to cure, I’m a demon. Take a guess.”   
“But you understand that you could die if the cure doesn’t work right?” The younger Winchester insured.  
“Yes.” She audibly groaned. “I’m giving you this address, come and get your brother and your guinea pig.”   
\--------------   
“You still sure?” Sam asked as he put her in the Demon cuffs. Cas had enhanced the other pair to hold Dean till he’s completely cured and sat him in the dungeon. And while the Dungeon was full, they’d put her in one of the many empty rooms in the bunker. The trick was that Dean didn’t know about her taking the cure for him. He wouldn’t have agreed to itand in turn wouldn’t have agreed on coming back to Bunker on her words.   
“It’s not like you care so why do you keep asking?” she retorted to Sam’s question.   
“I don’t” he swallowed. “But I’m curious. If the cure works, what’re you gonna do then?”   
“Haven’t given it much thought. Maybe move back home with my sister, sneak in vodka for her kids.” She smiled widely. It was the first time Sam had seen her smile, it didn’t stay long but he couldn’t see a hint of demon in it. _Was she really telling the truth?_ the thought crossed his mind but he instantly shook it off. He couldn’t think of these things, she was just a guinea pig.  
And so the cure started. As Dean remained bound in the dungeon, above him (y/n) screamed in pain as Sam administered another dose in her body. Cas was keeping guard and company to Dean while Sam handled the things with (y/n). She screamed harder in pain with every dose but he could see how hard she was fighting herself not to, and not once did she ask him to stop.   
Her chest heaved she breathed shallow, adjusting to the stinging pain that came with yet another dose. Sam disposed off the syringe then came back inside and stood before her, leaning on the door frame.  
“Can I ask you something?” he uttered as she finally became relatively comfortable.  
“If it’s _why am I doing this_ then no. I’ve already answered that.”   
“No, it’s... it’s not.” He cleared his throat. “I just can’t understand why... why would Dean listen to you but not me. I mean, fine, he’s a demon I get it. Then why is it that he would kill me without thinking twice but would listen to you.”   
“It’s really nothing like you think it is.” She answered in a small voice. “He might _say_ that he’ll kill you but he won’t. He can’t. You’re his brother.”   
A dark chuckle left the younger Winchester as he took a step forward. “No but I distinctly remember him saying he would rip my throat out with his teeth. And he wasn’t kidding trust me.”  
She bit his lip before she spoke again. “See the thing is, you’re everything that’s wrong with Dean Winchester. Not in a negative way, but you’re the one he was supposed to protect. The one he loves, the only person he’d give away everything for. And you’re his pain. Everything you guys have been through, for him, is his fault. And all that pain and guilt... that’s exactly what he’s trying to run away from but he can’t. He’s a demon and that demon has no place for that. In his mind, by killing you or staying away from you, he’d be doing you both a favour.”   
“Fine. Let’s say you’re right and in some twisted demon sense, he wanted to kill me because he loved me,” Sam scoffed at himself before continuing, “But then why did he help you? Why is he listening to you?”  
“I’m just someone he took interest in and then realized I could help him with what he’s going through that no else understands. He’s listening to me because the alternative is listening to one of the voices in his head that are at war.” The conversation ended there as the timer on Sam’s watch went off for the next dose.   
He took the already filled syringe from the kit and got it ready. “The last one and you’re not dead yet.” He said as he looked for vein on her arm. “That’s something.”  
“You better hope I wake up human after this.” She smirked before Sam pushed the cure into her blood and another stinging pain ran throughout her body. The pain overwhelmed her and before she could get a grip, she’d passed out.   
\--------------  
She brought up a hand to rub her eyes and suddenly realized how free they felt. Fluttering her eyes open she noticed the chains gone and water droplets that wet her hand. Upon raising her eyes, she found Sam and Cas standing before her with matching smiles on their faces.   
“The cure worked. You’re human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in need of a beta reader so if any one of y'all's interested that'd be great! (drop a comment)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and/or suggestions are open, just comment them here or send an ask to my tumblr @waif-of-the-night  
> Leave a kudos or comment or both if you like what you're reading. They really encourage me and make my day! :D


End file.
